


Shiver

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Ice Play, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Fixation, Rimming, SPN Kink Bingo, Temperature Play, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, ice cubes, married!destiel, no penetration aside from ice, trying out new kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: The ice is cold as Cas slips the cube between his lips and sucks until the harsh edges have melted. He holds it between his teeth as Dean squirms beneath him, cuffed to their double bed with a towel beneath his hips.





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> The document I wrote this fic in was created on the 19th March 2017.... so this took a while. I've opened it a lot but finally got round to _actually_ finishing it :)
> 
> Thanks to Cassie for being my beta!
> 
> This fills my 'oral fixation' square!

*******

The ice is cold as Cas slips the cube between his lips and sucks until the harsh edges have melted. He holds it between his teeth as Dean squirms beneath him, cuffed to their double bed with a towel beneath his hips.

Dean is gorgeous. Lean muscles and strong lines from his time in the military, the small pudge of stomach visible now after time enjoying himself with Cas as they indulged each other with date nights and lazy Sundays.

Dean’s eyes track Cas’ movements as he rounds their bed, ice cube dripping water down his chin. Cas pulls the blindfold over Dean’s eyes and passes the cold cube from his lips to Dean’s.

Cas can hear the crunch as Dean bites at the ice cube and swallows the small pieces and he smiles. His own mouth is still cold and he straddles Dean’s hips before leaning down and mouthing over Dean’s nipples.

Dean lets out a gasp but mainly keeps himself quiet as Cas tongues over one nipple, sucking and biting at the pink ~~ed~~ nub gently before moving on to the other. Dean’s chest is heaving by the time he’s finished, heat pooling in his stomach already. Dean tries to close his legs, tries to get some kind of friction on his cock but it’s no use as he’s spread-eagled on their bed.

“Cas…” Dean’s voice breaks the quiet of the room.

Cas doesn’t respond, leaving Dean begging for Castiel and he puts a second ice cube in his mouth and then uses it to lick a stripe up Dean chest, he watches the water droplets run off Dean’s body and admires how Dean’s muscles tense up. With just a small amount left, Castiel kisses Dean, ice cold and he gasps.

Pulling away, Castiel noses against Dean’s ear. “You ready, Dean?”

“Please.” Dean isn’t ready, he’s not sure he can ever be prepared for _this_ , but he’s going to try. This is Cas, he’s safe with him.

His husband is also one kinky son of a bitch. He found that out during one of his tours in a letter from Cas.

“Spread your legs,” he says and it’s that deep, sultry rumble that Dean can’t disobey. He spreads his legs easily, feeling Castiel’s surprisingly warm hands between them, fine hairs catching against sweaty palms. He whimpers. Just this, he knows it’s coming, but just this feels good. Cas’ hands are so close to his cock and he’s ready to explode.

“Relax,” a warm whisper and then the warmth of Castiel’s breath against his ear is gone and he feels ice cold wisps against his chest and stomach, all the way down the length of his cock. Dean’s insides roar.

His legs are picked up gently, bending over Castiel’s shoulders and Dean fights to stay calm, feeling like he’s going to unbalance any moment.

Then there’s cold. He gasps, rolling his hips involuntarily. A frozen tongue laving at his hole, dipping in and then there’s ice. Pushing right up against him and sending shock waves up his spine.

Dean cries out but holds his position, letting Cas melt the cube against his hole. Wet drips cascade down his ass cheeks and with the blindfold, he can feel every single one. There’s a pause, then Castiel tongue sets to work again, deeper inside him, stretching lightly before cold, lube slicked, fingers join the mix.

Dean breathes heavy as Cas works him over, and another cube of ice is at his hole. It pushes and pushes and freezes and sends fire up his spine as it goes in. His fingers clutch violently at the bindings, and he’s glad to be sparing his husband’s skin. His erection has waned but he’s still fired up inside, desperate and close to begging for Cas’ fingers, or even better his cock.

“I need...”

“Tell me.”

“Touch, to touch you, your fingers, more please,” he can barely bumble out words, or a sentence he just _needs_.

“I can touch,” Castiel responds, and then he’s ghosting back up Dean’s body, bending him in half to reach his wrists.

They spring free, and Dean immediately has his hands on Cas’ shoulders, nails digging in. Cas’ hands are by his head, fingerings at the blindfold. The dim light of their bedroom welcomes him and Cas looks utterly debauched already.

“Will you let me put another cube in you? I’ll give you a blowjob for it.”

Dean nods, he just wants to see Cas’ pretty mouth wrapped around his cock the most. Cas’ mouth alone is enough to get him horny. “Will you suck on another ice cube first? Melt it in your mouth?”

Cas nods and slips another cube between his teeth, smiling with mirth and tonguing the edges until they’re watery and smooth. A drip runs down Castiel’s chin but soon enough he’s dipping down and spreading Dean’s cheeks. He licks a stripe over his perineum, feeling him shiver and then goes to work, pressing the cube of ice up Dean’s hole.

Dean hums, hole clenching around the cube as Castiel eats him out once again. The cold pressure is a lot to handle and his cock remains rock hard and leaking onto his stomach this time. Castiel comes back up and before Dean even gets a chance to breathe and recover, Castiel takes Dean down in one go.

He can feel his cold tongue warming up and saliva easing the way and the shooting sparks are setting fire to his insides and racing up his spine until it’s arched off the bed. One hand laces into the bed sheets and the other into Cas’ hair following his bobbing head up and down. Part of him wants to crane Cas’ head back, watch him pant and gasp for air, see how his pinked lips glisten with precome and saliva, but he just lets the feeling build until the muscles in his thighs spasm, clasping around Cas’ firm shoulders.

Castiel pauses, teasing Dean evilly until he’s begging, calling Cas’ name like a sin. He thankfully starts up again, a tongue swirling around the head of his cock, the tip tickling his most sensitive spot and Cas’ hands grasping his hips until he hopes they leave bruises.

He comes, crying out and hips bucking up from the bed. Castiel pins him down, swallowing everything he’s got, controlling his gag reflex.

It’s too much, way too much and Dean whimpers. Castiel pulls off, though not without cleaning Dean off first causing Dean to squirm under his touch.

“Shh, Dean.” Castiel’s fingers soothe over the quickly forming bruises on his hips and he crawls over his body until their cocks are trapped together.

Castiel leans down pressing tiny kisses to Dean’s lips until Dean parts his own lips and lets Castiel in. He can taste the heat and the last of his come, if he thinks too much it’s not overly pleasant but, with Castiel rubbing his hard cock against his stomach he can’t complain.

Soon enough, with some pressure and a quickening pace, Castiel comes too, gasping into Dean’s mouth. Sweat and come is building between them and they know they’ll have to move sooner or later but for now, Castiel buries his head into Dean’s neck.

If Dean finds a hickey there in the morning, he won’t be surprised, he feels too good to complain. The cold from the ice cubes has long since transformed into stifling heat and the images of the cubes between Cas’ teeth are forever set into his mind. Whenever Cas goes away for weekend business again, he’ll sure have some masturbation fodder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://envydean.tumblr.com) | [My Writing Tumblr](https://envydeanwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
